If You Want
by Bishieaya
Summary: Fluff - In which Blaine talks to himself  a lot  and realises how much he hates roses and the implications of 'xxx'.   Characters belong to Glee etc


Blaine sighed as he closed his math text book throwing it across the room with a silent 'whoop' at having at last finished the five pages of exercises. Tipping his chair back he gave a luxurious stretch after spending hours hunched over his desk before eagerly reaching over to nab his phone, his main source of distraction during his work. With easy familiarity he brought up his messages, quickly beginning to type one out.

_Hey! Are you finished with work? Can I come over? x_

Was the 'x' overdoing it? No, of course not! It was just a friendly little 'x'…in fact…where was it he had heard that actually two 'x's meant friend and three meant love? So, really he could actually put two…Blaine's finger hovered over the keypad before, with a sigh, he sent the message as it was. Deciding to change out of his old football top Blaine was halfway through pulling on a plain white t-shirt when his phone began to play 'Baby its Cold Outside' Blaines head whipping around eagerly at the sound. With his t-shirt still stretched over his head Blaine tottered over to where he had left his phone and, with a little difficulty, wormed it up under his top until he could read the message.

_Course you can come over! : ) x _

Sure that he was grinning like an idiot Blaine refused to move until he had regained control over his face and only then did he pull his t-shirt down, though when his eyes caught hold of the message again he couldn't help but smile. Quickly standing in front of his mirror Blaine gave his appearance a once over. Admittedly he usually wasn't that concerned with how he looked but…well…once in a while it was good to make an effort! Pointing a threatening finger at his reflection Blaine repeated the words that had swiftly become a mantra within his head.

"You will not flirt with him! You cant!"

He watched as his face dropped in the mirror.

"Don't looked so depressed! Its for the best…he's been through too much. For you to suddenly…suddenly…."

His voice trailed off as he imagined-

"No! You cant even think it! You'll terrify him! He needs you as a friend right now, nothing more! He only thinks of you as a friend!"

It was this last line that Blaine repeated in his head as he walked through Dalton Academy. Due to being a year older Blaine had to navigate his way to the other side of the school to the tenth grade quarters (1). Stopping outside the nondescript door, a door which was repeated ten times over down the hall Blaine quickly rapped a few knocks before desperately trying to look his 'usual' nonchalant self. He had barely taken his hand away when the door was nearly wrenched open, a small heart shaped face smiling at him.

"Hi."

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine answered with a smile while the other boy beckoned him into his room. Blaine loved Kurts room. Due to staring midterm Kurt had gotten a room of his own, and he truly had made it his own. Large posters adorned the walls ranging from Judy Garland to the Rocky Horror Show. The pin board by the door was full of post-it notes of things to remember but was mostly dominated by picture upon picture of his glee friends from Mckinley and, Blaine was happy to note, pictures of himself too from when they went to see Rent. Books were piled on his window seat along with a mannequin head upon which was a design of a hat along with several stretches of varying material. This coupled with several rugs and some funky lights made Blaine feel like he had walked into 'Kurt World'. Turning to the boy himself Blaine discreetly let his eyes trail over the other whilst talking to him about classes, homework etc. Kurt was wearing one of his unique outfits, the main piece being a waist coat-come-swallow tail coat which tightly hugged his lithe figure, he couldn't help but compliment the outfit, missing the beaming smile he received in return as he turned to inspect the hat design when his eyes caught sight of something else. Something which turned his stomach.

Roses.

A large bouquet of roses.

Red roses.

"Hey Kurt…where did you get the roses?" Blaine asked, his voice sounding oddly stifled as he turned towards Kurt, whose face was dusted a very cute pink.

"Umm…I got given them actually." Kurt admitted, a happy smile lighting up his face which in turn caused Blaine's stomach to fall.

"…oh…?" Was all he managed to say as he leaned closer to the offending flowers, his eyes picking out the blue card attached upon which, in perfect calligraphy, was written 'Chris xxx'. A part of Blaines mind was screaming at the presence of not one but three 'x's as he turned back to Kurt, forcing a smile on his face.

"Whose Chris? Do I know him?" He thought his tone sounded neutral, maybe slightly encouraging, but the vague look of sadness of Kurts face made him wonder whether he was becoming delusional as well as love struck.

"He's in my class…tall, blonde. Actually, he…well he gave me some flowers last week too…" Kurt had been speaking to his feet the whole time, though his eyes lifted up to Blaines face as he finished. He would be blonde…and tall, Blaine thought miserably though when he heard Kurt admit that this was not his first gift it took all his self control to not lunge at Kurt and show that he was His-

No! he couldn't think like that. Kurt was his friend…and friends support friends…With a deep breath he met Kurts eyes and forced a smile onto his face.

"Wow…that's…That's great Kurt." It sounded rather lame, but it was the best he could come up with. Kurt blinked in reply, lifting his face until he looked Blaine straight in the eyes.

"…It is?" He asked hesitantly as he pushed an errant stand of hair back into place. Realising how fragile Kurt looked Blaine relised that this was probably the first time a guy had shown any 'loving' interest in Kurt…apart from him-but he was only a friend! Covering the distance between them Blaine pulled Kurt against him, taking a guilty pleasure in it when Kurt relaxed in his arms.

"…This…it is good Kurt. I realise that you might be a bit nervous about it but…this is a great step y'know." Blaine forced the words out, though they didn't come out quite as smooth as usual. Feeling Kurt tense in his arms he pulled back slightly, lifting his eyes quizzically, his stomach lurching when Kurt began to bite his lip.

"…Really?…" He whispered softly. And at that moment his eyes looked so big, Blaine couldn't even tell you what exact colour they were, his cheeks peppered with pink and his lips all swollen where he had been biting them…He didn't even realise that he had begun to lean in until he felt Kurts warm breath on his cheek. With a quiet gasp Blaine quickly pulled away, taking a few steps back for good measure. He'd done it hadn't he? He'd nearly forced himself on Kurt! Damn! Damn! Damn! This is what he'd been afraid of! Refusing to look at Kurt, too scared to see the look of betrayal on his face, he took quick shuffling steps towards the door.

"I-I better go. I got some work to do that I'd forgotten about-'

"If you don't want me to, I wont." The quiet words interrupted his pathetic excuse and Blaine found himself instantly turning back to Kurt who hadn't moved except to turn his head after Blaine.

"What…?"

"…If you don't want me to go out with him, then I wont." Kurt stated, his hands clasped nervously together in front of him as he stared wide eyed at Blaine, who was sure he was returning the exact same look.

"…If I-I don't want you to…?" He whispered back, his eyes widening even more when Kurt slowly came up to him, his eyes fixed upon Blaines, his hand raised as though to hold his hand before, after a moment of hesitation, it dropped back to his side.

"If you said…if you told me that, for whatever reason, you don't want me to date Chris then…well…then I wouldn't, if you said-"

"Don't." The single word was out before Blaine had actually realised he was speaking and it opened a floodgate.

"You cant go out with him! You cant." What started out sounding desperate, turned into calm confidence as Blaine reached forward and pulled Kurt tight against him, burying his face in his perfect hair. Kurt was shaking against him, his hands clasping almost desperately onto his top as he whispered almost too quick for Blaine to understand.

"Thank you, oh thank you. I though…I thought you didn't care! You were so calm when I brought him up that…that I thought you didn't…" His words faded away, gasping when Blaine pulled far back enough to kiss his red cheeks.

"I have cared about you since, god, will it sound pathetically cliché if I say 'from the moment I saw you'?" Kurt giggled, absently stroking the side of Blaines neck.

"Nope. After all, cliché's become cliché's for a good reason."


End file.
